1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing apparatus and method for dividing an illumination element included in a color image into a plurality of subelements.
2. Description of Related Art
Removing and dividing an albedo element from a color image is used to extract illumination information through intrinsic decomposition from the color image.
Removing an albedo element from a color image is also used to obtain a shading element image. The shading element image includes a plurality of undivided elements, for example, a shadow element, a highlight element, and a specular element, indicating similar features in a color space.
However, when a three-dimensional (3D) image is rendered using a related shading element image including a plurality of elements, a geometric edge may be present on a portion of a shadow boundary. The shadow element may be used to estimate a position of the light source, but it is difficult to use the shading element.
Thus, an image processing apparatus and method may be needed to effectively divide a color image into a plurality of subelement images associated with various elements used for rendering.